It's Only You And Me
by hersheygal
Summary: Jack and Kate share a moment as they go on one last mission through the jungle of mystery before they get rescued. Post Finale.  Very fluffy one shot.


It's Only You And Me

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I felt like writing some fluff, so I did. This is more wishful thinking than anything!

"This is a good place to stop." Jack looked around him at the open area.

Kate took her backpack off and set it on the ground and Jack did the same.

"We're going up a lot faster than we did the last time." Kate commented.

"Yeah. That's because it's only you and me. Before there was a bunch of us."

Kate smiled. _Only you and me. _That sounded so good.

Jack glanced at her and noticed her smile. "What are you smiling about?" Jack couldn't help but smile too.

Kate shrugged. "It's just nice to go on a mission that we know is going to end well."

"We don't know for sure. The freighter could sink before it gets here."

Kate rolled her eyes. Always the pessimistic one.

"What?" Jack noticed her rolling her eyes. He noticed a lot about her lately.

"Do you always have to find a downside in everything?" Kate put her hands on her hips, pretending to be frustrated.

Before Jack could respond, the walkie talkie in his hand squawked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Jack said into the walkie.

"We're having a bit of a problem with some of our equipment. It may take us a bit longer to get to the location. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, that'll give us more time to get to the shore."

"We're sending someone. He should be there soon."

"Okay." Jack turned off the walkie and swore.

"What?" Kate asked. "You heard them, they're coming."

"I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about the others."

"Sayid's with them. They're fine."

"I don't know. I just keep thinking about what Ben said, you know, about this being the beginning of the end."

"I told you not to listen to him. Juliet told you not to listen to him. So stop letting him bother you."

"He knows more about this island than I do, so how can I trust him?"

Kate sighed. "Jack, give me the walkie talkie."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Jack reluctantly handed the walkie talkie to her, their hands brushing slightly, sending chills down Jack's spine. Kate felt it too. Her feelings got the best of her and before she could stop it her hand was on his face.

"We're gonna be okay Jack. You just need to breathe. Sit down okay? If they call again, I'll talk to them."

Jack stared at her for a moment and then nodded, and without hesitating, he sat down. Kate started to pace the area in front of him, and Jack smiled.

"Now who's worrying?"

"There's just so much to think about."

"Maybe it was a bad idea to stop. I mean, maybe we should just get there." Jack suggested. He didn't like just sitting there with Kate. It felt too weird.

Kate however, was trying to soak up these last few hours that they were going to be alone together. This time tomorrow, they would be off this island forever, and they would take Kate into custody, and she would never see Jack again. He would go back to his family, back to his life, back to his hospital, and she would go to jail. Just thinking about not seeing Jack again made her choke up, and she had to turn around so that Jack wouldn't see.

When Kate didn't respond, Jack fell back onto the grass, staring up at the gloomy sky. Clouds covered the sky, indicating that a storm was coming.

Kate turned and noticed Jack lying in the grass, and she joined him. The walkie talkie fell to the ground unnoticed.

Kate sighed contentedly, the tears gone.

Jack turned his head and looked at Kate. He knew that she had been crying, but he hadn't said anything.

"We should stay here." He whispered.

"What?" Kate turned her head to face him, staring at his handsome face.

"Just you and me. Let everyone go, and then we stay here." Jack turned on his side so that he was facing Kate and he propped his head up with his hand, resting his elbow in the grass.

Jack knew that it was impossible, that Kate would never agree to staying, and he wouldn't have let her anyway, but it was still something to think about. Kate caught on and played along.

"Yeah, we should stay here, and spend our days picking fruit, swimming in the ocean, and sleeping."

"Swimming at night in the ocean, naked." Jack added.

Kate smiled. "Because no one would see us."

"Right."

"And then we would return to living in the caves." Jack continued.

"And we would end up like Adam and Eve." Kate remembered the skeletons they had found when they had first crashed.

"Like Adam and Eve." Jack murmured. Their hands met and intertwined as their worries were forgotten.

"Of course, we would still have the boars to deal with." Kate said.

"And the smoke monster."

"And the polar bears."

Jack laughed. "And the polar bears."

"But we would be fine. We would survive, because you're a doctor, and I can track."

"You can pick fruit too." Jack added.

"And you can calm me down when I feel like everything is too much." Kate stared up at Jack, who was still on his side, staring down at her.

"And you can slow me down when I get carried away." Jack grinned and then laid down on the grass onto his back.

They both stared up at the clouds.

"And if we get bored…"Kate trailed off, certain things running through her mind, none of which she would never say aloud.

"We would never get bored. Come on, it's you and me. We're the most exciting people on this island." Jack gazed at Kate.

Kate smiled. "Look at that cloud. Doesn't it look like an angel?"

"Yeah." Then Jack pointed to one cloud. "I think that one reminds me of the smoke monster."

"All of them look like the smoke monster Jack!" Kate laughed and backslapped Jack across his chest

"Ow!" Jack clutched his stomach as he laughed with her.

"Don't tell me that hurt Jack!!"

"Fine I won't tell you." Jack sat up. "I'll just get you back!"

With an evil look in his eye, Jack leaned over and tried to tackle Kate, but she stood up and started running. "You'll never catch me!"

"Wanna bet?" Jack stood up and chased after her, catching up to her a few minutes later. He grabbed her by the waist, both of them still laughing, and picked her up.

"I will never let you get away from me Kate." Jack told her, his voice becoming serious.

Kate turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. "I know."

They stared at each other for a moment before Jack leaned in and kissed her gently. Kate's hands cradled his face tenderly, not ever wanting to let go.

Jack pulled away from her, still holding her close to him with their foreheads touching. They stood there not saying anything.

"Don't let go. Not yet." Kate whispered with her eyes still closed.

Jack brought her into a hug and she rested her head on his chest. They tried to enjoy the moment as best as they could, because they knew that it would all be over soon.

They heard thunder, and they looked up. Rain started to fall around them, but they didn't care. All they wanted was to stay in each other's embrace.

Across the field, the walkie talkie squawked. But Jack and Kate didn't hear it, nor did they want to, because a part of them did wish they could stay on the island alone forever.

A/N: Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
